Hey, Pal!
by DeamonFahng
Summary: Phoenix goes over past meetings between himself and the good Detective, Dick Gumshoe. Gumshoe/Phoenix Frindship-thing.


**AN: I do not own Gyakuten Saiban, Phoenix Wright or any of the characters. Capcom does.**

**Italics = Past. Normal = Present.  
**

* * *

Phoenix merely stared at the grave, before twisting his head to stare at Apollo and Trucy, who were seated on a nearby bench, giving Apollo a 'What do you expect me to say?' look, a shaky sigh escaped from the Ex-attorney's cracked lips as his attention turned back to the grave.

'Dick Gumshoe 1986 - 2027'

"Where did it go wrong.. Detective?" Phoenix asked to the gravestone in front of him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, the ex-attorney's head tilted slightly "Hey, Pal, remember, our first little meet an' greet..?" Phoenix asked quietly, having no idea what to say, instead deciding to reminisce, what better idea was there? Stand about stuttering like an idiot?

* * *

_"Chief..? Chief!" Phoenix had no idea what was going on. There was blood, Chie-- Mia, was bleeding, dead. Then there was that girl.. whoever she was. "Eeeek!" The attorney went slightly wide-eyed, turning to face the window opposite, a female was stood by the phone, presumably ringing the police._

_Phoenix slowly made his way back into the other room 'H-hey! Where'd she go..?" the attorney asked himself, looking about for the girl who was earlier laying on the couch. Phoenix then winced as the girl popped up in front of seemingly nowhere, before going slightly wide eyed at the loud wailing sound getting closer, and, before he knew it, there _he_ was._

_"Don't move, pal!" the voice boomed, a broad-shouldered man slamming his way into the room, glancing about quickly, for anything dangerous, or anyone in danger._

* * *

Phoenix chuckled dryly "You never did pay for that door. Although, I suppose you couldn't. You never did get a decent pay, did ya'? That's was Edgeworth's fault though.." Phoenix muttered the last part darkly 'Speaking of Edgeworth...'

* * *

_BANG!_

_BANG! BANG!_

_"Huh..?" Phoenix mumbled, staring towards the office door._

_BANG! BANG! "Open up, Pal!" the voice of Detective Gumshoe shouted from behind the wooden door._

_Sighing, Phoenix stood up, pushing over to the door and opening it, to see a panting Gumshoe, a piece of paper gripped tightly in his right hand, thrusting the note towards the Attorney, Gumshoe averted his gaze._

_'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.' Going slightly wide-eyed after reading the note "H-have they found.. a--" Phoenix asked, before being cut off. "No! He's not dead, pal! Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't..." Gumshoe muttered dejectedly._

* * *

Phoenix smiled sadly "You were right, Detective. He didn't." the ex-attorney mumbled, "But, would things have been better, if he had..?" Phoenix asked the stone, knowing that if Gumshoe was actually there, he would get a 'Of course not, pal! How could you even think that?!'.

Chuckling dryly, Phoenix tilted his head slightly, completely oblivious to the fact, that Edgeworth was stood behind him and had been for the last couple of minutes. "Hey, Gumshoe, remember _that_ fateful day..?"

_

* * *

Phoenix just stood in the defendant's lobby, facial expression blank 'What happened..?' the now ex-attorney thought to himself, not even bothering to glance at the door, as Gumshoe barged in, having recently been told about Wright's dis-barring._

_"Hey, Pal! It's not true.. is it?!" Gumshoe asked hurridly, Phoenix slowly turned to face the Detective, "Is what true, Detective..?" Phoenix asked in return, his voice emotionless. "The Fake Evidence! You didn't forge evidence, did ya' pal..?" The detective asked somewhat sadly._

_"Do _you_ think I forged evidence, Detective?" Phoenix asked._

_Gumshoe shook his head "Of course not, pal!"_

* * *

Phoenix smiled sadly "You were the only person who believed me, Gumshoe. Even Maya thought I did it.." Phoenix mumbled quietly. Edgeworth then moved to stand next to the Ex-Attorney "Hm, I didn't think the good detective would go down so soon." the Prosecutor stated his gaze fixed on the gravestone.

Phoenix slowly switched his gaze to the Prosecutor a cold glare set upon his face "What the hell are you doing here, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked calmly. Edgeworth blinked "I'm here to pay my respects to Gumshoe, Wright." Edgeworth stated clearly.

"You know, Miles. I've been thinking. Why are you even here? All you ever did was treat Gumshoe like crap. He worked hard for you, so you could get your 'needed' guilty verdicts. And what did he get in return? Money taken away from him!" Phoenix stated, his tone had turned angry. Edgeworth just stared at him for a couple of moments before turning away and walking off.

Phoenix sighed loudly, turning his attention back to the gravestone "Sorry about that, Gumshoe.. And, about everything. This is my fault." Phoenix mumbled to the piece of stone in front of him.

* * *

_"Gumshoe, you can't spend all your time here. Go get your job back. I'm fine." Phoenix told the Detective calmly. Gumshoe shuffled slightly in his seat "I dunno', Pal.." the broad-shouldered male replied._

_"Detective, I'm fine." the Ex-attorney stated once again, sighing. Gumshoe nodding softly "Fine, Pal."_

_Two days later on his first case back, Detective Dick Gumshoe was shot by an unknown assailant._

* * *

Phoenix stood in front of the stone, not saying anything for a few moments "I'll be back in about a week.. Pal." Phoenix muttered, before turning away, Trucy and Apollo pushed themselves up and followed after the Ex-attorney.

Stood next to the gravestone, the transparent figure of Gumshoe grinned.

* * *

**AN: Well. I know this is pretty short (and horrid), but, I've had the idea for a couple of weeks. So I needed to get it out of my brain-thing.**

**Reviews = Love. :D  
**


End file.
